


Hello, my name is…

by Bluespirit



Series: Movie Night [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, looks like that lightning's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, my name is…

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is the fourth & final story in my 'movie night' series of short ficlets. It really will make more sense if you've read the others first - fortunately, they're all super-short & so it won't take long to get up to speed. *g*  
> 2\. Thank you to Xanthe for the read-through. :)

John blinked against the sunlight as the blindfold was removed from his eyes and looked around cautiously, rubbing at the sore skin of his wrists where the ropes had held him captive.

The Sicilian lay on the ground – dead by the looks of it – and there was guy standing in front of him. He was dressed entirely in black with a billowing shirt revealing a nice, broad chest - with just a dusting of fine hair - tight pants, knee-high leather boots and leather gauntlets. The guy’s face was hidden by a black mask, but a pair of intensely blue eyes stared at John, and his hand rested lightly on the hilt of a silver-handled sword at his hip.

“Hey.” John pointed. “Nice boots.”

The guy looked a little self-conscious. “Yes, well… I have a problem with my arches, and they’re very comfortable…” He thrust his chin out obstinately. “And anyway, ‘you’re welcome’!”

“Oh, yeah. Thanks for the rescue.” John smirked. “Appreciate it.” He stood up and gave a little wave. “Hi. I’m Princess John.”

The guy began to make an elaborate, swooping bow. “I am at your service, my l…” He stopped halfway and straightened up. “Hang on. You’re a boy! Aren’t princesses usually, you know, girls?”

“So?” John shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets and scuffing his boot idly in the dust, definitely not pouting.

“Oh, well, um, there’s nothing wrong with it, I’m sure. It’s a lovely name and, er, whatnot.” The guy snapped his mouth shut and looked like he had no idea what to say next. John got that a lot. His folks had wanted a girl.

“How about you?” John asked. “Who should I be thanking for my gallant rescue, anyhow?”

The guy bounced on the balls of his feet and smiled smugly, drawing his sword with a flourish. “I,” he announced in a grand tone, “am the Dread Pirate Rodney, and I have come to make you mine!”

~

 

John sat straight up in bed, gasping for breath and eyes wide open.

He scanned his surroundings quickly. He was in his quarters - not a dead Sicilian in sight – with the remains of team movie night still scattered around the place, the muted menu of the ‘The Princess Bride’ looping silently across the screen of his laptop.

“I was a princess?” He grinned broadly. “That is so cool!”

Rodney made a snorting, snuffling sound next to him and rolled over, wrapping a heavy arm around John’s waist. John smiled happily and lay back down, Rodney quickly curling into his side and beginning to snore softly against his shoulder.

“True love,” Rodney mumbled, mostly asleep, and John’s smile grew wider.

“You said it, buddy.” He pressed a kiss to Rodney’s hair and settled back in to sleep. “As you wish, Rodney. As… you… wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> It just seemed appropriate that the final story in the series had the tables turned & John being the one dreaming. *g*  
> Obviously, John's dream is based on 'The Princess Bride' - anything else would have been inconceivable! *snort*
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction & is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
